10th Independent Air Defence Army
The 10th Independent Red Banner Air Defence Army (Military Unit Number 41137) was an army of the Soviet Air Defence Forces, active from 1960 to 1994. The headquarters was at Arkhangelsk, Arkhangelsk Oblast. The army originates from the White Sea Air Defense Corps (Northern Military District) (commander of the Corps twice Hero of the Soviet Union Major General of Aviation Pyotr Afanasevich Pokryshev): * White Sea Air Defense Corps (since 1954);Order of the People's Commissar of Defense from 1954 * Northern Air Defense Army (since 17.06.1958);The General Staff of the General Staff of the Air Defense Forces of June 17, 1958 * 10th Independent Air Defense Army (from 24.03.1960);The General Staff Directive of the Air Defense Forces of June 17, 1958 * 10th Independent Red Banner Air Defense Army (from 30.04.1975);Decree of the Presidium of the Supreme Council of the USSR of April 30, 1975 Northern Air Defense Army To cover the European North in 1958 on the basis of the White Sea Air Defense Corps, the Northern Air Defense Army was formed in accordance with the directive of the General Staff of the Air Defense Forces of June 17, 1958. The new army included: * Northern Air Defense Corps (Severomorsk), which included: ** 91st Fighter Aviation Division; ** 216th Fighter Aviation Division (Vaskovo); ** antiaircraft artillery regiments; ** Radio engineering units; * Polar Air Defense Division (Belushya Guba Village); * Units of direct subordination of the army; * 34th communication center. In 1959 a Guards air defense artillery regiment was incorporated into the Northern Air Defence Corps; subsequently, the anti-aircraft missile brigade (Peninsula)]). In 1960, an air defense missile regiment (transformed into a brigade) was relocated from the Odessa Air Defense Corps to the Arkhangelsk Region with a control point in Mirny. To strengthen fighter aviation, the 524th Fighter Aviation Regiment was transferred from the Air Force of the Northern Fleet, reequipped with the Yak-25, and relocated to Letneozersky Plesetsk District. On March 24, 1960, the Commander-in-Chief of the Air Defense Forces decided to transform the Northern Army into the 10th Independent Air Defense Army. Subordinate formations were also assigned combined-arms numbers: * Northern Corps of Air Defense - 21st Air Defense Corps; * Polar Air Defense Division - 4th Air Defense Division. Forces in the 1980s *21st Air Defence Corps *22nd Air Defence Corps *22nd Air Defence Division 'Fighter Regiments of the 10th Army PVO 1988Source Feskov ''et al. 2004, 151. Feskov et al. 2004 reports the 470th Guards Fighter Aviation Regiment in addition, but Holm's information makes it likely this is a mistake. The regiment is reported at Afrikanda. The army was disbanded on 1 December 1994.Michael Holm 10th independent Air Defence Army References Further reading *"Советские Войска ПВО в последние годы Союза ССР. Часть 1" by A.G. Lenskiy and M.M. Tsybin, Saint Petersburg 2013, 164 pages. Comprehensive history of the Air Defence Forces, with unit histories of all units in existence during the last years of the USSR. Volume 2 is expected in 2014. *V.I. Feskov, Golikov V.I., K.A. Kalashnikov, and S.A. Slugin, The Armed Forces of the USSR after World War II, from the Red Army to the Soviet (Part 1: Land Forces). (В.И. Слугин С.А. Вооруженные силы СССР после Второй Мировой войны: от Красной Армии к Советской (часть 1: Сухопутные войска)) Тomsk, 2013.https://shop.eastview.com/results/item?SKU=990862B Improved version of 2004 work with many inaccuracies corrected. *«На страже северного неба» (Москва, 2005) председатель совета ветеранов 10-й армии ПВО генерал-майор А. С. Иванов Category:Armies of the Soviet Air Defence Forces Category:Military units and formations established in 1960 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1994